Déjà Vu
by kuki kiut
Summary: Wally tiene un sueño raro acerca de un baile, al transcurrir varios sucesos el se dará cuenta que ese sueño fue un paso para estar con su gran amor, Kuki.
1. ¿Baile?

¡Hola! bueno les traigo un Fanfiction de mi pareja favorita que KukixWally, amo esa pareja *w*…

Bueno, esta historia va ver un poco de romance al igual que humor…aunque soy algo mala para eso T_T…

Espero que les guste la historia :)

ANTES DE LEER:  
**Negritas: **sueño.  
Subrayado: Sonido.  
** : acciones  
(): descripción y pensamientos del autor :P.  
MAYUSCULAS: Gritos

KND no me pertenece…rayos, les pertenece a Tom Warburton o Mr. Warburton.

LOS KND SON ADOLESCENTES DE 16 AÑOS, WALLY TIENE LA ALTURA APROXIMADA IGUAL QUE LA DE HOAGIE, KND GALACTICOS NO EXISTIERON.

Bueno ya no los distraigo más, así que a leer y espero que les guste. :)

* * *

"Déjà Vu"  
Cap. 1- ¿Baile?

**Me voy acercando a una joven que se encuentra de espaldas, con su cabello negro recogido en forma de chongo y un vestido verde esmeralda con espalda descubierta.**

**Al acercarme le susurro en el oído…**

**-¿Quieres bailar?**

**-S...si – lo pronuncio casi en un susurro**

**Ambos utilizamos antifaces pero sé que es ella, no lo sé, pero mi razón conoce ese aroma único, al estar en armonía con la música y nuestros cuerpos juntos bailando, hasta que le dije:**

**-Te amo**

**-Yo…**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

-¡QUE!

La estúpida alarma me despertó y aparte de estar despeinado estoy sudando por el extraño sueño que tuvo con… Kuki.

Odio tener que levantarme para ir a un estúpido reclusorio con puros maestros y sus tareas y sus quejas y bla bla bla, pero lo único que valía la pena ir era por mis amigos y para verla a ella.

-¡WALLY! YA LEVÁNTATE, ¡VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA!

-¡YA VOY MADRE!-dije gritando

Bueno me puse mi ropa normal que era unos jeans vaqueros azules, mis tenis blancos y una playera blanca y una camisa anaranjada y mi cabello ya un poco más largo alborotado.

Llego a la cocina y veo a toda mi familia…

-Buenos días campeón

-Buenos días padre-dije sin muchas ganas

*sentándose en la silla*

-Corazón buenos días *dando un beso a su hijo*

-Ya madre, no ves que ya estoy lo bastante grande

-Para mí siempre serás mi bebe

-mmm…

-¡Ja! Eres el bebé de mamá - dijo Joey en modo burlón

-¡Cállate!, ¡que tu todavía eres un niño!

-Basta los dos- dijo ahora su padre

-Los dos son mis bebes

-mmm… -dicho por ambos hermanos

.-.-Después de la comida más importante del día.-.-

Al estar en la puerta de mi casa…

-Bueno hijos, que disfruten su día en la escuela y pórtense bien

-Si mami- dijo Joey sonriendo

-neeee- dijo Wally

-Wallabee…-con un tono de enojo

-Adiós madre *marchándose*

Bueno al estar escuchando los gritos de mi madre por la calle, puse la música a todo volumen para no escucharla y dirigirme a la casa de mi buen amigo Hoagie.

Al llegar a su casa, toco el timbre como de costumbre, al abrirse la puerta no es más ni menos que mi buen amigo Hoagie.

(Hoagie está más delgado, vestía unos pantalones cafés, tenis tipo clásicos converse, una camisa azul abrochada y fajada mas una parte desfajada, una boina café, donde se le salían unos mechones de su cabello castaño y un poco largo y unos lentes de aviador que llevaba en el cuello)

-Que onda mi Wally- haciendo su propio saludo (se los dejo a su imaginación)

-Que onda, ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Sí, ¡ADIOS MAMA!

*Cerrando la puerta*

.-.-.-.-.2 o 3 minutos se rompió el silencio.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y… ¿Qué tal tu fin?- empezó decir Hoagie

-Bien, no me quejo ¿Y el tuyo?

-Igual

.-.-.-. 2 minutos otra vez de silencio.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Wally

-¿Qué?-Algo fastidiado

-Jeje, me acorde de un chiste

*golpeándose en la frente*- A ver…

-Estaba una piña colada…y la sacaron, jajajaja ¿eh? ¿Qué tal?

-Arg…Hoagie

-¿Qué? Esta bueno

-Si tú lo crees…

-Oye como que no dormiste bien

-Eh… (Acordándose del sueño que tuvo)…co…como dices eso, si dormí bien- en un tono de nerviosismo

-¡Aja!-con una sonrisa picara – soñaste con *susurro*Kuki

-¡QUE! No… soñé…con el box

-Aja, si, como digas

-Como tu creas, y ya llegamos al reclusorio

Al entrar a la escuela, algunas jóvenes vieron entrar al par de amigos, en donde Hoagie les giñaba el ojo, unas correspondían otras no, algunas preferían al rubio, siguieron su camino hasta que se pararon a la mitad del pasillo.

-Valla mis chavos, hasta que llegan- dijo un joven, mejor conocido como Nigel

(Nigel lucia unos pantalones cortos cafés, una playera roja y unos zapatos cafés y sus inolvidables lentes oscuros)

-¡Que onda Nigel!

-Hola…

-Ahora que traen el Wally, Hoagie

-Pues soñó con Kuki y el no lo admite

-QUE NO SOÑE CON KUKI-dijo sonrojado

-Si soñó con ella-Dicho al mismo tiempo nuestro querido Hoagie y Nigel

-Hola chicos

-Ho…hola Ab...Abby- dijo Hoagie.

(Abby lucía una unos pescadores negros y una camisa azul marino y unos zapatos bajos color blanco y su gorra roja su cabello castaño lo traía suelto)

-Emm… hola Hoagie-dijo algo extrañada

-Y ¿Por qué están en el pasillo?

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Nigel-dicho eso por Wally

-Ósea hellooo, ¿Porque yo?

-Porque nos detuviste aquí-dicho ahora por Hoagie y Wally con un tono serio

-Emm… bueno bueno, y han visto a…

-¡Holaaaa!

-Oh, aquí estas Kuki-dijo Abby sonriente

-Hola chicos- dijo muy feliz

-Valla que si se ve linda- pensó Wally mientras se sonrojaba

(Kuki llevaba una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas color negra, una blusa verde cuyas mangas empiezan un poco debajo de los hombros, unos converse clásicos con unas calcetas cortas negras y una diadema del mismo color que la playera y su cabello negro suelto hasta la cintura)

-¿Eh? ¿Wally…?-dijo Nigel y poniendo su mano frente su rostro y moviéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo

-¿Qué? Otra vez Hoagie y sus chistes malos

-Mmm…-dicho por Hoagie

-No, ¿Si vas a ir?- ahora por Nigel

-¿A dónde?

-¡Al baile!- ahora por Kuki

-¡¿CUÁL BAILE?!

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que quieran seguir leyendo, gracias por leerlo.

Esperare con mucho gusto sus reviews, recibo quejas, opiniones, tomatazos, globos con agua, comida, lo que sea y nuevamente muchas gracias por leer.

_PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:_

_-Oye preciosa, puedo hablarte solas_

_-¿Eh?, todas voltearon y era Ace_

_-E…-dijo Kuki_

_-Claro, claro, vamos chicas- Dijo Rachel *empujándolas*_

_-Sí, de que quieres hablar_

_-Quería decirte que tu eres mi química y quería saber… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?_

Después nos vemos, ¡Adiós! y gracias por leer :)

Atte: kuki kiut


	2. Celos y significado

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya ven como son las escuelas y luego las fiestas navideñas, pero bueno FELIZ 2013 a todos… retrasado xD.

Gracias a las personas por leer mi Fanfic, se los agradezco mucho ;_;!

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de Déjà Vu, espero que les guste.

KND no me pertenece…rayos, les pertenece a Tom Warburton o Mr. Warburton.

LOS KND SON ADOLESCENTES DE 16 AÑOS, WALLY TIENE LA ALTURA APROXIMADA IGUAL QUE LA DE HOAGIE, KND GALACTICOS NO EXISTIERON.

ANTES DE LEER (como ya saben):  
Subrayado: Sonido.  
** : Acciones  
(): Descripción y pensamientos del autor :P.  
MAYUSCULAS: Gritos  
"" : Escritos

* * *

"Déjà Vu"  
Cap. 2-CELOS Y SIGNIFICADO

-¡¿CUÁL BAILE?!

-Por los años que cumple la escuela, van a hacer un baile-dijo Kuki

-No, no voy a ir

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gustan esos estúpidos eventos

-Anda Wally, no seas aguafiestas-dijo Nigel

-Va ver muchas mujeres bonitas-dicho por Hoagie-¡Auch!-Hoagie recibió un golpe por parte de Abby

-No quiero y punto

RIIIING

-Bueno, hay que entrar a clases mis chavos

(Al caminar iban así:  
Nigel iba adelante concentrado en su celular  
Después Wally y a lado Kuki  
y por ultimo Hoagie y a lado Abby)

-Wally ¿Por qué no quieres ir?- dijo con un tono triste la joven

-Ya te dije, no me gustan

-Pero… si hace años fuiste uno y dijiste que te gusto

-Pero fue hace años, cuando aun pertenecíamos a los KND

-Sí, extraño esos días

-Je, igual yo

-Pero Wally…

*Escuchándose un golpe en la parte de atrás*

-¡Eso que Hoagie!

-¿Te conto el chiste?

-Si…

-Lo sé ¿Malo verdad?

-Si

-Eh…bueno, Wally anda vamos

-Ya te dije que no

*Entrando al salón*

-¿Ni porque soy tu mejor amiga?

-Eh…

Los chicos se sentaron en la parte de atrás de esta manera:  
Hasta atrás Nigel y enfrente de él Abby y a lado de ella Hoagie; delante de ella Wally y a lado de él Kuki, y a lado de Nigel, Rachel y enfrente de Kuki, Fanny.

Los chicos tomaron sus respectivos asientos y Wally sin darle una respuesta a Kuki.

-Hola hermosa-dijo una voz seductora y era la de

-Hola Ace- dijo sin hacerle mucho caso

(Ace llevaba el mismo peinado, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa abierta con los primeros botones desabrochados mostrando la playera blanca que llevaba)

-¿Cómo has estado? Bueno se ve que bien, ya que te ves preciosa esta mañana

-Jeje- sonrojada – gracias, y bien y tu ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo bien y extrañándote

-Jeje- dijo aun más a apenada Kuki y con nerviosismo

-¡Va! Tonterías- dijo molesto Wally al ver la escena

-¿Estas celoso verdad?- Dijo Hoagie

-¿Qué? Por ese "Casanova" neee

-¡Ja! Si lo estas- señalándolo

-No

-Si

-No

-Buenos días chicos

-Hola Rachel y Fanny- Dijo Hoagie

(Rachel vestía unos pantalones azul claro, unas zapatillas blancas y una blusa anaranjada. Fanny tenía una falda verde con una playera de tirantes ni tan gruesos pero ni tan delgados color rojo y unos tenis rojos)

-Hola

-Uh! Que humor Beatles-dijo Fanny

-Es que soñó con *susurrando y señalándola* Kuki -hablando normal-y esta celoso

-¡Que no estoy celoso!

-Si lo estas- dijo muy segura Fanny

-Bueno, Ace es uno de los chavos más guapos de aquí

-¿Cómo dices mi chava?

-Ah, hola Nigel- sonriéndole

-Uh…otro celoso y del mismo hombre- dijo Hoagie

-NO ESTOY CELOSO- dijeron ambos

-Buenos días jóvenes, tomen asiento y favor de guardar silencio señor Beatles y señor One

-Valla la primera clase y ya me llamaron la atención- pensó Wally

-Perdón, señorita Jones – dijeron ambos jóvenes

(Por si quieren saber donde se sienta Ace, se sienta enfrente )

.-.-.-.- 30 minutos aburridos transcurrieron de la clase de historia.-.-.-.-.-

-Ps…Ps…Wally

-Falta como 20 minutos para que se acabe la clase Hoagie

-No, toma, y gracias por la información

Wally voltea y ve que Hoagie trae un papelito. Wally lo recoge y esto dice:

"Oye Wally, ¿Por qué no me negaste el sueño?"

Al leerlo se quedo confundido

"Te lo estuve negando toda la mañana"

Y le entrega el papelito y de rato la contestación

"De hace un momento, cuando estaban las chicas y dije que soñaste con Kuki y que estabas celoso, solo negaste lo celoso"

(Bueno y ya saben la secuencia…)

"Ah, bueno, a ti no te puedo mentir, si, soñé con ella ¿Y, cual es el problema?"

"No, nada, pero ¿De qué trato el sueño?"

"Eso no te incumbe"

"Ándale, somos amigos, a poco no soy tu compadre"

"Si"

"Entonces…si me vas a decir"

"No"

"Wally no seas malo, no me reiré de tu sueño lo juro"

"… pero está confuso lo que soñé"

"Hay esta yo te ayudo a ver qué significa"

"Está bien, pues yo me dirigía a ella, y ella llevada un antifaz al igual yo y empezábamos a bailar y yo le decía lo que sentía y ella me iba a responder"

"¿Y que respondió?"

"No lo sé, en eso sonó la alarma"

"Bueno dos cosas, una tu sí que estas demente, tus sueños sí que son raros y dos tu qué crees que signifique"

"Compadre tres cosas, una no estoy demente, dos no lo sé, y tres no que tú me ibas a ayudar"

"Jeje perdón, no creí que fuese tan raro, oye no crees que tenga que ver con el baile que va ver"

"No lo creo"

"Si, ya lo descifre, tienes que ir y ahí te le declaras a Kuki, sí que soy todo un Sherlock Holmes"

"No lo creo y compadre, deja de comer chocolate"

"Ya no he comido… y piénsalo y veras que no esta tan loco mi hipótesis"

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Jóvenes, se queda de tarea, nos vemos la próxima clase

Mientras los pensamientos de un rubio…

Al decir la verdad no esta tan mal lo que piensa Hoagie, ¿eso significara?

Todos se dirigían a la clase de Química, iban todos platicando

- Y así es como acaba la película- decía Abby

-No me lo imaginaba así – decía Fanny

-Yo pensé que se basaría más en el libro – Ahora Rachel

- ¿Pero fue un final feliz no? – dijo Kuki

-Sí, no estuvo tan mal

-Oye preciosa, puedo hablarte solas

-¿Eh?, todas voltearon y era Ace

-Eh…-dijo Kuki

-Claro, claro, vamos chicas- Dijo Rachel *empujándolas*

-Sí, de que quieres hablar

-Quería decirte que tu eres mi química y quería saber… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, aunque algo corto…rayos, espero que para el próximo sea algo más largo, sinceramente muchas gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado .

Como saben, acepto cualquier review con críticas constructivas, regaños, tomatazos, globos con agua, chocolate *Q* amo el chocolate, creo que me salí del tema…

Procurare subir cada semana, y sabrán cual fue la respuesta y que sucederá.

Atte.:  
Kuki Kiut


	3. Confesiones

¡Hola!, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia :'3, muchas gracias por los reviews me motivaron mucho, ¡GRACIAS! Y por primera vez… actualice en la semana :D, espero que este capítulo les guste.

KND no me pertenece…rayos, les pertenece a Tom Warburton o Mr. Warburton.

LOS KND SON ADOLESCENTES DE 16 AÑOS, WALLY TIENE LA ALTURA APROXIMADA IGUAL QUE LA DE HOAGIE, KND GALACTICOS NO EXISTIERON.

ANTES DE LEER (como ya saben):  
_Cursiva_- Pensamientos  
""- Escritos  
MAYUSCULAS- Gritos  
()- Lugares o pensamientos del autor  
**- Acciones

"Déjà Vu"  
Cap. 3-CONFESIONES

-Quería decirte que tu eres mi química y quería saber… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro que si preciosa *agarrándole las manos* ¿Qué dices?

-Lo pensare Ace

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba pero están bien… esperare-sonrió y se fue

_Bueno eso no me lo esperaba de Ace, pero sinceramente quiero ir con Wally *Sonrió* aunque este enamorada de él desde hace algún tiempo, no creo que podamos hacer algo mas, solo "Los mejores amigos"_

Entrando al salón de Química, por suerte su maestro aun no llegaba y se sentó en la mesa de práctica con sus amigas

-Y ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Rachel

-Si, que te dijo- ahora Fanny

-Que si quería ir al baile con él

-¡AH! ¿En serio? Y ¿Qué le dijiste?-ahora Rachel

-Por supuesto que si verdad- ahora Fanny

-No-dijo de un modo triste

-¿Por qué?-dijo Fanny

-Porque…

-Esperas que él te diga verdad-dijo ahora Fanny

-Si- aun más triste su respuesta

Todas se quedaron calladas, sabían a quien se refería

-Pero…*susurrando* que le ves a Wally-dijo Fanny

-Es que es muy…

-Chicos, abran su libro en la página 87 y hagan esa práctica, en la parte de arriba se encuentran los materiales que necesitan.

Todos haciendo sus prácticas menos un joven quien estaba empeorando a su equipo por lo que escucho.

_-Que si quería ir al baile con él_

Eso lo derrumbo, tras al ver lo de hace unos momentos en el pasillo como Ace se llevaba a su chica y que oyera eso de su chica, eso lo entristeció.

-Wally, hazlo bien, si no bajaremos de calificación-dijo el ex -líder

-Perdón, ando pensando en algunas cosas

-¿Cómo que compadre?

-¿No oíste?

-No-dijeron en un unisonó ambos chicos

-Kuki ya tiene pareja para el baile

-Pero ¿Quien?-dijo Hoagie

-Quien más, Ace-dijo Nigel

-Exacto

-Uh, bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada

-Vas a dejar que te la baje un niño bonito-Dijo Nigel

-Qué más da, ella lo prefiere a él-eso algo lo dijo con algo de reproche

-Mi chavo, ¿No aprendiste nada en KND?, aparte de luchar por los derechos de los niños, debes luchar también por lo que te importa

-¡Eso! Wally recuerda que tú fuiste uno de los mejores luchadores

-¡Claro! Gracias chicos, y no creen que debemos de acabar antes que el profe venga y…

-Bueno Beatles, ya estoy aquí y su equipo es el único que no ha acabado la práctica, *respiro hondo* ¡SE QUEDAN HASTA QUE ACABEN!

-Pero profe…

-Nada de peros señor One

-Oiga profe –Dijo ahora Hoagie

-Si

-¿Quiere escuchar un chiste?

-No-dijeron en un unisonó Wally y Nigel

Tras escuchar el mal chiste de Hoagie y que le bajaran 2 puntos se dedicaron a hacer su práctica y luego salir al recreo.

.-.-.-.-.-En el Recreo.-.-.-.-.-

(Se encontraban en la cafetería)

-Rachel, y a ti ¿Quién te gustaría que te invitara?- Pregunto Kuki algo curiosa

-De seguro Ace, pero recuerda que Kuki te lo gano-dijo Fanny

-Jajajaja, no

-Entonces ¿Quién?-ahora fue Abby

-Em…-apenada- verán desde algún tiempo atrás, me ha gustado…*bajando la cara* Nigel

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿En serio?

-El líder obsesivo con las misiones

Dijeron Kuki, Abby y Fanny en su respectivo orden, en lo cual el último todos se quedaron mirando algo raro

-Que, a poco no

-Bueno la verdad si-dijo Abby

-Y… ¿Crees que te invite?

-No lo sé, pero yo lo deseo *sonriendo y aun avergonzada*

-Y que hay de ti Abby, ¿Quién quieres que te invite?

-Nadie-dijo sin mucho interés

-En serio no hay nadie que te guste-dijo Rachel sorprendida

-Ya di la verdad Lincoln

-Es en serio

-¿Y qué paso son Hoagie?- dijo Kuki al fin

Abby mirando a Kuki con cara de "te voy a matar" y Fanny y Rachel sorprendidas y Kuki…estaba sonriendo

-¿En serio te gusta Hoagie?

-Él que estaba gordo hace años ¿Te gusta?

Otra vez vieron con caras raras a Fanny…

-¡SI! Ya lo dije- toda avergonzada

-¿Y porque no nos dijiste?

-Porque él no se fijaría en mi-tono desilusionada

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Kuki

-Él solo se fija en muchachas bonitas y yo…

-Eres hermosa-ahora dijo Rachel

-Si, Abby, no te preocupes, él te lo dirá-dijo Kuki

-¿Quieres que lo golpeé si no te invita?

Como antes volvieron a ver rara a Fanny por su comentario

-Y Fanny… ¿Quién crees que te invite al baile?-dijo Rachel

-Nadie

-¿Por qué lo dices con tal seguridad?-dijo Kuki

-Porque él que me interesa, creo que ya invito a alguien- con un tono de reproche

-Quien, ¿Te gusta Ace?-dijo Abby sorprendida

-¡Ja!, claro que no, el que me gusta va en ultimo año, y creo que invito a una de su salón

-Estás segura ó ¿Es una suposición tuya?

-No lo sé- algo triste

En eso llegaron los chicos

- Hasta que acabaron- dijo Rachel

-Bueno si no hubiera sido por Wally si hubiéramos acabado *mirándolo*-dijo Nigel

-¡Yo porque! No toda la culpa es mía-algo enfadado

-Claro que sí, por estar platicando del asunto de K…-dijo Hoagie antes que los jóvenes le hicieran la señal de callarse

-¿De qué platicaban?-pregunto Abby

-Bueno te digo, no le digo, le dice

-Bueno eso no importa, ya están aquí, será mejor que coman antes de que se acabe el recreo-dijo Rachel

-Sí, muero de hambre-dijo Hoagie *Sentándose entre Fanny y Rachel*-Y hablando de comida les voy a contar un chiste

-¡Arg!-dijeron todos excepto Kuki

Al escuchar el mal chiste Hoagie y al ver recibido dos golpes, las chicas se dedicaron ir al baño, mientras los hombres conversaban.

-Entonces mi chavo ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Nigel mientras comía

-No lo sé, y no estoy seguro de ir-dijo Wally algo aburrido del tema y comía sin mucho ánimo

-¡¿Pero por qué?! Wally, no seas pesimista-dijo Hoagie mientras tomaba su jugo

-Porque va ir con el estúpido de Ace

-Bueno eso no está por seguro-dijo el Nigel

-Lo es, ella le gusta, nunca se fijaría en mi-Dijo ahora si con los ánimos por los suelos

Solo Hoagie y Nigel solo pudieron voltearse a verse.

-Bueno…Nigel ¿Tu a quien invitaras?

-Ah…bueno…estoy pensando en Rachel

-¡¿Rachel?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Sí, ella es bonita, talentosa, inteligente

-¿Y te gusta?-pregunto Wally

-Em…*poniéndose rojo*

-Si te gusta,*dándole un golpe*-dijo Hoagie

-Sí, está bien me gusta-dijo mirando al otro lado y muy sonrojado

-¿Y qué paso con Lizzie?

-El pasado déjalo atrás, a parte se cambio de ciudad y ya no se mas de ella-dijo muy decidido

-Y tu disque galán de telenovela ¿A quién vas a invitar?

-Alguien que todos conocemos y que me maltrata-dijo sonriendo

-¿Fanny?-dijo Nigel

-No

-Abby-dijo sonriendo Wally

-Exacto-dijo aun mas sonriendo que su amigo

-Valla, no pensé que te gustaba-dijo Nigel algo impactado

-Bueno, ni siquiera yo- dijo con un color carmín en sus mejillas

-Y… ¿Cómo la van a invitar?-dijo Wally

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando y decidieron que el tiempo se encargara

.-.-.-.-.-3 días después.-.-.-.-

Siendo la hora de la salida, un grupo de mujeres estaban ahí platicando en el pasillo.

-Y es por eso que es la canción más linda que eh escuchado-dijo Kuki

-Bueno la mía es…-empezó decir Abby antes de ser interrumpida

-Hola chicas

-Hola Nigel-dijeron todas

-Me po...podrían permitir a Ra...Rachel

-¡Oh! Claro- dijo Kuki empujándola hacia él donde quedaron cara a cara (demasiado juntos)

-DESPUES NOS VEMOS RACHEL-dijo Abby

-¡ADIOS! *guiñándole el ojo*-dijo Fanny

Al ver que estaban muy juntos se separaron muy sonrojados los dos

-¿De qué me querías hablar?

-Bueno…eh...Rachel, hay como te digo-eso ultimo se dijo así mismo

-¿No te entiendo?

-Bueno Rachel, ¿Qué tal si vamos al jardín de la escuela?

-Claro

Al llegar Rachel se sentó en una banquita

-¿Qué pasa Nigel? Te ves más raro de lo común

-Este… ¿Oye como que más raro de lo común?

-Nada, ignora eso ultimo*sonriéndole*

-Está bien *tomado aire* Rachel ¿Estarás dispuesta *poniéndose de rodillas y sacando una rosa de su mochila* de ir al baile conmigo?

Al no creer la escena, ella agarra la rosa y se avienta hacia él

-Por supuesto que si *sonriendo con una gran ternura*

.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente.-.-.-.-

(En la hora del recreo)

-¡Ah! Rachel, felicidades *abrazándola*-dicho por Kuki

-Eso es tener suerte amiga-dijo Fanny

-Vez y tú que creías que no –dijo Abby

-Lo sé-dijo muy emocionada

-Pero a ver cuéntanos como te invito otra vez-dicho por Kuki

-¡Sí! Cuéntalo-Dijo Abby

-No creí que ese niño adicto tuviera sentimientos

Y nuevamente la vieron rara…

Y Rachel volvió a contar como sucedió

.-.-.-Clase de Español.-.-.-.-

-….Y así es el forma de usar la "Coma (,)"

-Ps…Abby

-Hoagie no quiero escuchar otros de tus chistes y falta 10 minutos para que se acabe la clase

-No, eso no y gracias por decirme la hora, pero ten esto

Abby al mirar vio un pedazo de papel

-_Al parecer es una carta_-pensó

La tomo y esto decía:

"Bueno Abby, no hallaba la manera de decirte esto y aprovecho que esta clase ya que así tengo una menor probabilidad que me regañen jeje, bueno ese no es el punto, bueno el punto es que, no lo hare como Nigel lo hizo, pero espero que con estas palabras que te estoy escribiendo aceptes, ¿Quisiera saber si quieres ir al baile conmigo? Sé que me preguntaras el porqué, así que una vez te lo digo, aunque tengo varias mujeres sobre mí, te elijo a ti, no solo porque te conozco de hace años sino, porque eres muy especial para mí y quisiera que durante ese baile, pasarla junto a la persona más especial, para que ese momento sea especial, Así… ¿qué dices?"

Hoagie solo recibió el papel diciendo:

"Por supuesto que iría contigo al baile"

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!- grito Hoagie y todos voltearon menos su alguien especial

-Señor Gilligan, ¿Le sucede algo? –pregunto su profesor

-No profesor y perdone

Después de lo anterior Kuki al estar atentamente escribiendo recibió un papelito y decía:

"Hermosa, quiero verte en la salida, necesito tu respuesta  
Atte.:  
Ace"

.-.-.-.- A la Salida.-.-.-.-.

-Eh chicos adelántense- dijo Kuki a toda el grupo

-Sí, ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto Wally

-Ace quiere verme ahorita

Eso ultimo daño mucho a Wally y se fue y todos se fueron yendo.

-Preciosa, entonces ya tienes respuesta *acercándose mucho a Kuki*

-Si-muy decidida

-Entonces cual es *susurrado al oído*

-Es…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, otra vez les deje esperando la respuesta, creo que soy mala jeje pero la próxima semana lo sabrán ahora sí.

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y con mucho cariño recibo sus reviews, como ya les he dicho saben que acepto sus criticas positivas, sus criticas, sus tomatazos, sus globos con agua, los dulces que me puedan dar… otra vez me salí del tema.

Como pueden ver, pude actualizar esta semana, pero procurare para la próxima ya que me costara un poco de trabajo subir, porque ya entro a la escuela D: y también voy clases los sábados ;_; extrañare mis vacaciones u_u, pero acabare de subir esta historia, eso téngalo por seguro :3.

Nuevamente gracias por leer mi historia.

Atte.:  
Kuki Kiut


	4. Buena ó mala suerte

¡Hola!, disculpen la demora, estuve realizando mi tarea T_T, odio la tarea…, bueno gracias por seguir leyendo ese fanfic, se los agradezco ;_;. Espero que les agrade este capítulo :D.

KND no me pertenece…rayos, les pertenece a Tom Warburton o Mr. Warburton.

LOS KND SON ADOLESCENTES DE 16 AÑOS, WALLY TIENE LA ALTURA APROXIMADA IGUAL QUE LA DE HOAGIE, KND GALACTICOS NO EXISTIERON.

ANTES DE LEER (como ya saben):

""- Escritos  
MAYUSCULAS- Gritos y sonidos  
()- Lugares o pensamientos del autor

**- Acciones

_Cursiva_- Pensamientos

* * *

"Déjà Vu"  
Cap. 4-BUENA Ó MALA SUERTE

-Preciosa, entonces ya tienes respuesta *acercándose mucho a Kuki*

-Si-muy decidida

-Entonces cual es *susurrado al oído*

-Es…

-¿Sí? *acercándose hasta quedar unos centímetros de sus labios*

-*Quitándose de él* Lo siento no iré contigo al baile

-¿Por qué? ¿Con quién iras?-dijo algo enojado

-No lo sé- dijo cabizbaja

-¡ENTONCES CON QUIEN IRAS!*agarrándola muy fuerte*

-CON…*mirando al otro lado* Nadie

-*soltándola* ¿Entonces porque no vas conmigo?

-Porque… no lo sé y en verdad lo siento Ace *y se va*

Al estar caminando se encuentra en un parque.

_No sé porque no quiero ir con Ace, él es muy bueno conmigo y no sé porque lo rechace, creo que dentro de mi_ *soltando una lagrima y se sienta una banca* _hay una esperanza en que Wally me invite._ *empezando a llorar*

-¿Y si me no me invita? ¿Y si no me quiere?, me siento una estúpida

Mientras al otro lado del parque

-Entonces, el miércoles vamos a ver los vestidos-Decía Abby

-Claro, hay que invitar a todas-Dijo Rachel

.-.-.-2 minutos hablando de ropa.-.-.-.

-Y que le habrá pasado a Kuki con lo de Ace

-No lo sé, y eso me preocupa

-Tú crees que lo haya aceptado

-Sinceramente no lo sé, ellos hacen linda pareja, pero su corazón es de Wally

-Y… tú sabes desde cuando lo quiere

-Lo quiere desde que estábamos en KND

-Valla eso si es bastante

-Sí, pero desde que estábamos en KND Wally la quiere, aunque él no niegue

-Y porque no se lo dice

-No lo sé, ha de pensar que será rechazado

-Oye, ¿No es Kuki?

-Si, pero que hace ahí

-Me siento como una estúpida- decía Kuki para sí misma y aun llorando

-Kuki ¿Qué paso?-dijo Abby

-¿Eh?, no nada

-Estas llorando, ¿Que paso?

-Te hizo algo ese estúpido de Ace

-Le digo a Fanny que te le sus pataditas en las costillitas

-Deja de juntarte tanto con Nigel

-Jeje, perdón

-No, no me hizo nada, es solo que estoy enojada conmigo misma

-¿Por qué?*sentándose junto a ella*-dijo Abby

-Porque soy una estúpida, Abby

-No es cierto*sentándose junto a Kuki*-dijo Rachel

-Claro que sí, estoy enamorada de Wally y al parecer el no me quiere y solo daño los buenos sentimientos de Ace

-Tú no haces daño a nadie-dijo Rachel

-Ni siquiera a una mosca, hasta las vistes-comento Abby

-jeje

-Y… Por lo de Wally no se qué decirte

-No tienen nada que decirme

Solo miraron a la joven que estaba entre ellas

-Bueno…Kuki ¿Quieres acompañarnos a comprar los vestidos para el baile?-pregunto Rachel

-No lo sé chicas, tal vez no valla

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que vas a ir-dijo Abby

-¿Pero con quien voy a ir al baile?

-No te preocupes, va ver alguien,*abrazándola* recuerda que eres muy bonita *colocando su mano en su mejilla para limpiar sus lagrimas*

-Gracias chicas *abrazándolas*

-¿Entonces si vas a acompañarnos a comprar nuestros vestidos?-Pregunto Rachel

-Claro *sonriendo*

.-.-.-La semana siguiente (Lunes).-.-.-

Clase de Matemáticas

-…así la "6X" de estar multiplicando se cambia a división y lo demás se resuelve como lo vimos con anterioridad. ¿Entendieron?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo todo el salón

-Está bien jóvenes, ahora unos ejercicios

Mientras el profesor escribía unos problemas un poco más difíciles que el que había explicado, un joven rubio al parecer no entendió…

-Abby ¿Cómo que se resuelve con anterioridad?

-Eso lo vimos en la clase pasada Wally

-Sí, pero no le entendí tampoco a la clase pasada

-Me pregunto cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí si ¡Nunca entiendes nada!

-Pues muchas de esas fueron gracias a tu ayuda Abby*sonriendo* entonces ¿Si me ayudas?

-Ash… Wally yo

-A ver ustedes dos*señalándolos* por estar platicando pasen a resolver uno de estos problemas.

-Pe...Pero-fue lo único que dijo nuestro rubio

-Nada de peros Beatles, ande pase

-Wally esa me las vas a pagar

*levantándose y dirigiéndose al pizarrón*

Para suerte de Abby le toco un ejercicio fácil y lo pudo resolver mucha facilidad pero no tanto para Wally le toco un ejercicio un tanto revoltoso. Abby al acabar el problema dio un pequeño vistazo a su compañero y vio que ni siquiera había comenzado y que en su mirada le pedía ayuda, pero Abby estando enojada con él no lo ayudo y se decidió sentarse.

-Pobre Wally-pensó Kuki

.-.-.- 5 minutos.-.-.-

Wally apenas lleva el inicio del ejercicio y eso fue gracias a la ayuda del profesor.

-Con permiso Sr. Williams

-Sí, director pase, Wally siéntate

Wally muy feliz gracias a la ayuda de la interrupción del director se sentó en su asiento con una cara de victorioso.

Todos empezaron a distraerse, ya que sabían que iba decir, unos dibujando, acabando los ejercicios, escuchado música, viendo el celular o enviándose recaditos

-Bueno jóvenes, vengo a decirles un anuncio de acuerdo con el baile. El baile se realizara este viernes a las 9 P.M., como saben se hará en el gimnasio, en caso de las mujeres llevaran un vestido y los hombres un traje

-¡Bah!, que asco traer traje- se dijo para sí mismo Wally

-Pero

Al escuchar el pero, ahora todos si pusieron atención

-Este baile no será un baile común o como los anteriores, deberán traer antifaces o mascaras

-¿Por qué?-pregunto uno de los compañeros del salón

-Queremos que este baile sea diferente al de los demás…

-¿Y que tendrá de diferente? *sonriendo*-dijo ahora otro joven a lado del quien había preguntado con anterioridad.

-Aparte de las mascaras, como es difícil encontrar vestimenta de época, preferimos que sean ropa accesible, sus respectivas parejas se encargaran de encontrarlas, pero favor de no traer vestimenta provocadora ¿Entendieron?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijeron todos

-Bueno, gracias profesor*dirigiéndose a él* y espero que todos asistan*saliendo del salón*

-Bueno jóvenes

RIIIIING

-Queda de tarea*parándose de su asiento* ah Beatles, mañana acabara de resolverlo*saliendo del salón*

-¡Oh si! Creo que ahora si la suerte esta de mi lado *sonrió triunfante*

De repente recibió un golpe en la cabeza…

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué Abby?

-Una por meterme pasar al pizarrón y dos como descaradamente sonríes como si nada hubiera pasado.-Dijo Abby con algo de enojo.

-Pues si, Wally no hizo nada para resolver el ejercicio-Dijo Hoagie

-No estás ayudando amigo

-Lo siento amigo, pero oye tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué?

-Tu ven*dijo arrastrándolo*

-De que crees que quieran hablar-pregunto Fanny

-Ese par es muy raro-comento Rachel

-Pero son los mejores amigos-dijo Kuki con un tono de comprensión

.-.-.-En el pasillo.-.-.-

-¿Qué paso amigo?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-De que…

-Argh, ¡Wally de tu sueño!

-¿Cuál sueño?

-El ultimo que me contaste

-Ah! Te refieres donde una señora me lanzaba gatos y después aparecí en un restaurant comiendo una hamburguesa con doble queso y que el shogun del queso venia y que le daba sus pataditas en las costillas.

-Emm…no, me refiero el que tuviste con *bajando la voz* Kuki

-*Poniendose rojo* ah, bueno…eh…que hay con eso

-Que no recuerdas, que soñaste con un baile *señalando con su dedo índice* y ahora es de mascaras *levantando ahora el dedo del medio* ¿Sabes qué significa?

-Emm…no *Sacándose la cerilla*

-*Poniendose la mano en la cabeza* que es la oportunidad de declararte a Kuki

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loco Gilligan

-Piénsalo bien, ese sueño te indica que debes decirle a Kuki…

-¿Qué debe decirme?-En eso aparece Kuki, Fanny y Rachel atrás de ellos (por suerte solo escucharon esa parte.)

Mientras los dos jóvenes solo se quedaron congelados al escuchar esa voz.

-Eh…bueno, ¿Dónde está Abby y Nigel?

-Abby fue a la biblioteca sacar unas copias, y Nigel a la cafetería-respondio Kuki

-ok, ok, chicas a que vamos a la cafetería-Empujándolas y diciendo en voz baja-In-ví-ta-la

Pasaron como unos segundos hasta que el silencio desapareció

-Y… ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Este…bueno, quería decirte, ¿Qué te quería decir?*Agachándose*Así, si, bueno yo *Mirándola*

-¿Siiiiiii?

-Quería decirte que…

.-.-.-Segundos antes.-.-.-.

-¡Ándale no seas mala!-dijo una joven de cabello moreno

-No, ya te dije que no-dijo su acompañante, siendo una joven rubia

-Que mala eres *empujándola*

-Hay perdón-dijo la rubia y siguió en su camino discutiendo todavía…

Esto ocasiono que quedaran a cara a cara, Wally quedando enfrente de Kuki y ella estando corralada por él. Estando los dos tan cerca, sus corazones latiendo rápidamente y quedando a unos centímetros de los labios

-Kuki quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo que yo te…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-¡¿QUE?!*separándose de ella*-dijo Wally con un tono de enojo-Esto es posible siempre algo que me interrumpe- mientras se alejaba y maldecía

-Que es lo que me querrá decir-se dijo para sí misma

Al estar en clase, Hoagie regañando a Wally por medio de un papelito.

"¿Por qué Wallabee? PORQUE"

"Porque es difícil ¡YA! Acaso fue difícil para ti con Abby"

"Pues sí, pero tan siquiera se lo dije, los deje solos para que le dijeras"

"¡Lo sé! Pero siempre hay algo que nos interrumpe"

"Sinceramente amigo, que suerte tienes eh"

"Mmm… mejor cállate y pásame la tarea, que no supe cómo hacerla"

"Pero amigo, solo era investigar el nombre del virrey de España…"

"Tú pásala y cállate"

"Ok, pero ¡ya! No te enojes, pero…me puedes decir ¿qué horas son?"

"Faltan 10 minutos pero pásala ¡YA!"

.-.-.-.-..-Al pasar una de las clases más "divertidas" al pasar solo pasar unos 15 minutos antes de su final.-.-.-.-.-

-Antes de acabar con la clase, van a hacer una maqueta en equipo, y yo los voy a elegir

-Noooo-dijeron en un unisonó todo el grupo

-Cállense, yo soy el que pone el orden *sacando una bolsa* aquí tengo el nombre de los hombres del salón y cada una de las señoritas sacara su nombre y será su compañero.

Al pasar por cada una de las jóvenes del salón.

Al pasar por Kuki, había dos jóvenes que querían ella de compañera.

-Me toco *al ver el nombre quedo en shock* Wallabee

Al escuchar su nombre quedo atónico

-Señor Beatles será compañero de la señorita Kiut

-Iiiiiiiih- que se escucho en todo el salón

-Guarden silencio

Al final las parejas quedaron así:

Wally-Kuki

Abby-Nigel

Fanny-Hoagie

Rachel-Steven

(Por si se preguntan con quien se quedo Ace)

Ace-Alison

.-.-.-.-Al acabar las clases, en el pasillo.-.-.-.-

-¿Entonces nos vamos el miércoles para ver lo de los vestidos?-pregunto Rachel

-Si-dijeron todas

-Oigan chicas, se me olvido una libreta en el casillero-dijo Kuki

-¿Quieres que te esperemos?-dijo Abby

-No, ya las alcanzare*sonriendo*

-Ok, te esperamos en la casa del árbol

-Si

.-.-.-.-.-En el casillero.-.-.-.-

-Donde estas…donde estas*buscando entre varios libros* ah, con que aquí estas *cerrándolo*

Mientras caminaba y metía la libreta en su mochila, no se había dado cuenta por donde caminaba oh…

-¡Auch!-se escucharon dos voces que dijeron al mismo tiempo

Voltio para ver con quien había chocado, encontrándose con su compañero de clase y dueño de su corazón

-Wally, pe-perdón*sonrojada*

-No, em… perdóname tú a mí, no me di cuenta*ayudando a juntar sus libretas*

Sin darse cuenta ambos se tocaron las manos y se miraron

-Ten…*mientras miraba al otro lado, para que no notara su sonrojo*

-Gracias

Al pasar los segundos, se había roto el silencio que se prolongó hace unos segundos.

-Wally, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

Al ver que ahora no había nada que se les interpusiera, respiro hondo para agarrar valor

-Kuki *agarrándole las manos* yo quería decirte que

Sentía como su corazón latía con todo el amor que tenia para ella.

-Kuki yo te…

-Kuki, quiero hablar contigo

Se escucho una tercera voz, al voltearse, no era más que

-¿Ace?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar CONTIGO

Dicho eso la jalo hacia él

-¡Ey! Déjala

-Acaso, no oíste, quiero hablar con ella, a SOLAS, *viendo hacia ella* sobre el baile

-_Como olvidarlo, si él, ya le había pedido primero, si seré tan tonto_. Kuki quería decirte que después nos ponemos de acuerdo para la maqueta-dicho se marcha

-Gracias Beatles-

-Wally-dijo en un susurro

-Bueno hermosa, ya que estamos solos…

-Déjame Ace*separándose de él* ¿Quien te crees que eres? ¿Mi dueño?

-No viste como estaba contigo ese Beatles

-¡Si!, es mi mejor amigo y me estaba ayudando

-Bueno, no quiero discutir por ese idiota, corazón, hermosa, anda ven conmigo al baile

-No-dijo mucho más decidida-como tratas a así a Wally, no pienso salir con un bastardo como tu

-Oye ¿Esperas que Beatles te invite al baile?

Al escuchar eso, se quedo en shock

-Claro, como no me di cuenta, estas enamorada de Beatles, pues te deseo suerte*dicho eso se marcha*

.-.-.-.-.- En la casa de Kuki, en la tarde.-.-.-.-.-

-Y podremos utilizar cartón para las pirámides-dijo Kuki

-Si me parece perfecto-dijo Wally aun algo molesto

-Wally ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo con un tono de preocupación

-¿Que te traes tú con Ace?-dijo al fin

-Nada

-Kuki, dime la verdad, han estado juntos últimamente

-Wally, es la verdad, no hay nada entre él y yo-dijo levantando un poco la voz

-Pero… como puedes ser así, si los dos van a ir a ese estúpido baile-levantando mucho más la voz

-Wallabee, créeme, no SOY nada de Ace,-ahora bajando la voz-soy tu mejor amiga, sabes que no puedo mentirte

-Pues, al parecer si, valla mejor amiga

-Wallabee…

-¡Ya! Estoy harto de todo esto*recogiendo sus cosas*me voy

-¡Esta bien vete! Ya que es lo único que sabes hacer, huir-dijo muy enojada

Eso último le dolió a Wally, cerrando muy fuerte la puerta.

-¿Por qué no me crees Wally?*empezando a llorar* yo…te amo

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, como saben acepto cualquier tipo de review, sus criticas constructivas, positivas, negativas, tomatazos, globos con agua, etc. Muchas gracias por leer, y espero poder actualizar la próxima semana, mi agenda está muy ocupada pero procurare actualizar.

¡Gracias por leer!

Atte.:

Kuki Kiut


End file.
